1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye examining apparatus for measuring eyesight, refractive value, etc., which is used in an ophthalmic clinic or an optician's store.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional objective eye refractometer used with is monocular fixation eye has a drawback in that instrument myopia cannot be completely eliminated.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 61-255634 discloses an objective eye refractometer with binocular fixation.